


Mabel Kicks Some Ass

by Gold_St_Mercury



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, Gen, Siblings, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_St_Mercury/pseuds/Gold_St_Mercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trigger Warning: Homophobia<br/>Super cliché coming out fan fiction but I'm so not sorry. Mabel get's all defensive over her brother and kicks some ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best Sister Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Gravity Falls thing I had ever written and all I knew was a brief description of the characters from a friend and a few of the things they called each other and that's it. Like I had never even seen the show before!
> 
> I do not own the characters depicted in this work. This story is entirely made up by me.

“Mabel?” Dipper asked quietly once they were both in their beds for the night.  
“What’s up, bro bro?”  
“I have something I need to tell you…” he said nervously.  
“What’s that?” Mabel seemed concerned, yet still her enthusiastic self.  
“Ehhh,” he growled back.  
“Awe, come on Dipper! Tell me!”  
Dipper smooshed his face into the pillow, still making small noises of protest. “Diiiip,” she drew out.  
“I’m gay,” he muttered into the pillow. He pushed his face down into it more and curled up his legs.  
“Oh, okay!” Mabel replied cheerfully.  
“Wait, what?”  
“I said ‘Oh, okay’.”  
“You’re not mad?”  
“What? Why would I be mad?”  
“I dunno,” he said shyly, almost embarrassed. He had turned to face her bed now, revealing tears in his eyes.  
“Dipper, are you crying?! Why are you crying?!” Mabel was genuinely concerned. She didn’t really get why this was a big deal.  
“It’s just… kids are gonna pick on me if they find out. The birth mark is bad enough, Mabel.” His words all came out in a rush. A big, worried rush.  
Mabel sat up seriously. “If anyone says a word to you, I swear I’ll kick their face in!”  
Dipper smiled without showing his teeth and scrunched up his face. “You’re the best sister ever, you know that?”  
“I’m just doin’ my job, Dippin’ Dot,” she said, mockingly proud with hands on her hips and head held high.  
“Oh, shush,” he laughed back. She giggled at him. ”So… you really don’t have a problem with me liking guys?”  
“Of course not!” She was back to being enthusiastic. “Just as long as no one hurts you!”  
“Thanks, Mabel. Really.”  
“No need to thank me, Dippin’ Sauce. Goodnight!” She flopped back down on the bed and the two of them drifted off to sleep in a minute.


	2. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Months Later  
> Neither he nor Mabel have told anyone.

Dipper was sitting with his back against the wall, doing homework against the book in his lap. He was wearing a pink shirt under his vest. As he was finishing up mapping out the last chain of amino acids, the star football player (who also happened to be the biggest dick in their grade) walked by with his two friends trailing behind. “Oh, well, if it isn’t Dipper Pines…” he started, in that classically overly-mocking tone. Dipper just stared at him, knowing this was going somewhere bad. “Yep, Dipper,” he started stepping closer. “The gayest kid in our whole grade.”  
The smaller boy’s eyes got big. He felt his heartbeat quicken- did they know? How?  
“Yeah,” the jock said, still approaching. “I mean, just look at that pink shirt.” Dipper felt him start leaning over him and he cowered. He had fought off countless creatures and monsters, but this was different. “We’ll have to teach you how not to be such a fag, wont we?” his friends agreed and he placed his hands on the wall above dipper. He braced himself, figuring he was about to be beaten up.  
He was so scared that he almost passed out and he felt helpless and frozen, He couldn’t move as fear overtook his body.  
“What are you doing?!” Dipper heard a familiar voice from down the hall. “That’s my brother.” He peaked an eye open. It was Mabel!  
“What the-“ was all that came out of the bully’s mouth when he felt a small but strong arm wrap around his neck.  
Upon opening his eyes and looking up, Dipper saw a new sight, but one he wasn’t surprised by at all- Mabel had the guy in a headlock from behind. His tow posse members tried to run off, but not before getting a kick from Dipper’s twin sister first. They ran off limping a little, surprised yet scared. “Don’t you dare touch my brother you butt-munch!”  
He was grabbing at her arm, trying to free himself but to no avail. ”Okay, okay,” he managed to say.  
“You got it?” Mabel said angrily, tightening her hold.  
“Yes,” came from the boy with a red face, held by her arm.  
“Good. And if this ever happens again, you know what to expect!” She released him. He stumbled then ran off, shoving his way through the crowd that had formed.  
Mabel then turned her attention to her brother as her face turned less red and her breathing slowed down. For the whole fight, Dipper had been looking on with a horrified, yet grateful look. He knew Mabel was crazy enough to do something like this and that she was fully capable, but he never thought she would. He didn’t even know she was anywhere near where he was when they approached him.  
“Hey,” she said gently, walking over toward him like a frightened animal.  
“Hey,” he replied in a shaking voice. She reached her hand out and he grabbed it.  
“Come on, Dippin’Dot, let’s get outta here.” She smiled gently.  
“Okay,” he replied with a relieved sigh. She pulled him to his feet, put her arm around him, and they pushed through the crowd.  
“Mabel?” Dipper asked.  
“Yes, bro bro?”  
“Thank you,” was all he could say.  
“Anything for my brother. Oh, and by the way, I didn’t tell anyone.”  
“I know,” he replied. “I know.”


End file.
